wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Mundo Desperto e a Fonte da Eternidade
"O Despertar do Mundo e a Nascente da Eternidade" é uma seção da História do Warcraft, Capítulo 1. Encontra-se também como um livro no-jogo na Livraria Real da torre de Stormwind sob o título alternativo, "Os Kaldorei e o Nascente da Eternidade". Também encontrado em: * Taverna água-profunda nas Terras-úmidas. * Taverna do Tempo em Tanaris. Linha do tempo: * ← Livro Anterior: Carga das Esquadrilhas-de-dragões * → Próximo Livro: A Guerra dos Anciões Introdução Azeroth estava formada e agora protegida pelos dragões. Agora raças e mais raças começariam a florescer nesse maravilhoso mundo, e mais perigos começariam a surgir. O Despertar do Mundo ~64.001 (APN) Muito tempo antes dos orcs e humanos colidirem em sua Primeira Guerra, o mundo de Azeroth era um só continente volumoso, cercado pelo mar. Aquele grande continente, conhecido como Kalimdor, abrigou várias raças e criaturas que competiam pela sobrevivência entre os elementos selvagens do mundo que despertava. No centro do escuro continente estava um lago misterioso de energias incandescentes. O lago, que seria chamado depois de Nascente da Eternidade , era o verdadeiro coração da magia e poder natural do mundo. Extraindo suas energias da infinita Grande Escuridão além do plano, o lago agia como uma fonte mística, que enviava suas potentes energias pelo mundo para nutrir a vida em todas suas formas maravilhosas. thumb|Malorne, o Vigia-de-caminho, sempre notado pelos seus dons diplomáticos, tendo prevenido várias guerras (Mini-interlúdio;) A Aparição dos Anciões e Semi-deuses Alguns seres muito poderosos, como alguns anciões e semi-deuses, surgem nesta cronologia, mas detalhes são desconhecidos ou misteriosos. Algo que se sabe à respeito é que um cervo-ancião, conhecido Malorne ou Apa'ro, foi uma vez caçado por mortais de uma espécie e, por isso, barganhou com a deusa da lua, sendo o acordo ele ama-la em troca da ajuda dela. Mais tarde esse relacionamento viria à gerar um poderoso descendente. (Interlúdio;) A Corrupção dos Eredar(s) ~24.969 (APN) Enquanto muito parecia correr bem no florescer de Azeroth, Sargeras continuava seus planos destrutivos de consolidar a Cruzada Ardente. Uma poderosa raça o chamou a atenção: Os Eredar. Agora prosseguindo com seus planos malévolos, Sargeras se dirige à Argus, planeta natal daquela raça. Assim recomenda-se a leitura do artigo "A Corrupção dos Eredar(s)" para maior real compreensão sobre a história do Warcraft, sendo muito contra-recomendado ignorar tal parte da história, muito notória e, talvez, bem importante. Leia aqui. (Interlúdio;) Os Impérios Gêmeos ~17.000 a 16.000 (AaPN) Recomenda-se a leitura do artigo "Os Impérios Gêmeos" para maior compreensão sobre a história do Warcraft, sendo altamente contra-recomendado pular esta parte da história, possivelmente notória. Leia aqui! Mortais na Nascente da Eternidade 14.000 (AaPN) Com o passar do tempo, uma tribo primitiva de humanoides noturnos cautelosamente construiu seus alicerces no centro do continente, às extremidades da Nascente da Eternidade. Esses humanoides ferais e nômades, atraídos pelas energias estranhas do lago, construíram casas simples em suas costas tranquilas. Com o passar do tempo, o poder cósmico da Fonte afetou a tribo, tornando-os mais fortes e sábios, além de virtualmente imortais. A tribo adotou o nome Kaldorei que significa “filhos das estrelas” na sua língua nativa. Para celebrar a sociedade deles que estava brotando, eles construíram grandes estruturas e templos ao redor das margens do lago. thumb|left|Elune, deusa da Lua, amante de [[Apa'ro]] Os kaldorei(s), ou elfos noturnos como eles seriam conhecidos depois, adoravam a deusa da lua, Elune, e acreditavam que ela dormia dentro das profundezas vislumbrantes da Fonte da Eternidade durante as horas de luz do dia. Os sacerdotes e videntes dos kaldoreis estudaram o lago com uma curiosidade insaciável, determinados a descobrir os seus poderes e segredos ocultos. Conforme sua sociedade cresceu, os elfos noturnos exploraram a vasta extensão de Kalimdor e encontraram seus outros habitantes. As únicas criaturas que foram capazes de conte-los eram os antigos e poderosos dragões. As grandes bestas serpentinas eram reclusas, mas eles faziam muito para salvaguardar as terras conhecidas de ameaças em potencial. Os kaldoreis descobriram que os dragões ficaram responsáveis como os protetores do mundo – e concordaram que eles e seus segredos eram melhores deixados sozinhos. thumb|[[Elfos Noturnos]] ~13.500 (AaPN) Com o tempo, a curiosidade dos kaldoreis os levou a encontrar e ajudar várias entidades poderosas, entre elas estava Cenarius, um semi-deus das florestas primordiais. Cenarius acabou se apaixonado pelos inquisitivos elfos noturnos, e muitas vezes gastava seu tempo os ensinando sobre o mundo natural. Os tranquilos Kaldoreis desenvolveram uma empatia forte pelas florestas de Kalimdor e se fascinavam com o equilíbrio harmonioso da natureza. thumb|left|Cenarius, o Lorde da Floresta Como a idade aparentemente infinita, a civilização dos elfos noturnos ampliou seu território e sua cultura. Seus templos, estradas e habitações foram espalhados pelo escuro continente. Azshara, a rainha bela e talentosa dos kaldoreis, construiu um imenso e maravilhoso palácio na costa da Nascente da Eternidade que abrigou seus servos mais prestigiados dentro de seus elegantes corredores. Os servos dela, a quem ela chamava de Quel'Dorei (Nascidos-grandes em darnassiano), a amaram loucamente por todo seu reinado e se acreditavam superiores ao resto dos seus irmãos. Embora a Rainha Azshara fosse amada igualmente por todas as pessoas, os Nascidos-grandes foram secretamente invejados e repugnados pelo resto dos elfos noturnos. thumb|[[Rainha Azshara próxima á fonte da Eternidade]] Compartilhando da curiosidade dos sacerdotes para com a Fonte da Eternidade, Azshara ordenou aos Nascidos-grandes que examinassem seus segredos e revelassem seu verdadeiro propósito no mundo. Os Nascidos-grandes então estudaram o lago incessantemente. Até que eles desenvolveram a habilidade de manipular e controlar suas energias cósmicas. Como o progresso de suas experiências, os Nascidos-grandes aprenderam que eles podiam usar os poderes que haviam descoberto para ou criar ou destruir conforme a sua vontade. Os Nascidos-grandes descuidadamente tinham tropeçado em magia arcana primitiva e decidiram dedicar-se a seu domínio. Embora eles concordassem que aquela magia era perigosa para se controlar irresponsavelmente, Azshara e os seus Nascidos-grandes começaram a praticar os seus feitiços despreocupadamente. Cenarius e muitos estudantes dos kaldoreis advertiram sobre a calamidade que resultaria de brincar com as artes claramente voláteis da magia arcana. Mesmo assim, a rainha e os seus seguidores continuaram obstinadamente ampliando os poderes recém descobertos. thumb|left|Crianças de nascimento nobre, os [[Altaneiros]] (Interlúdio;) Guerra entre humanoides Os Impérios Gêmeos e os kaldorei guerrearam entre si. Sendo muito contra-recomendado pular essa parte da história do Warcraft, possivelmente notória. Assim recomenda-se a leitura do artigo neste link. Um Destino Inesperado Enquanto seus poderes cresciam, uma mudança distinta ocorreu com Azshara e os Nascidos-grandes. A classe alta, arrogante e indiferente ficou crescentemente calosa e cruel com os seus compatriotas kaldoreis. Uma mortalha escura e pesada ocultou a uma-vez extasiante rainha. Ela começou a se retirar de seus assuntos amorosos e se recusou a interagir com qualquer um que não fossem os seus fiéis sacerdotes Quel’Dorei. Um jovem estudante chamado Malfurion Tempesfúria que tinha gasto muito de seu tempo estudando as artes primitivas do druidismo começou a suspeitar que um poder terrível estivesse corrompendo os Altaneiros e a amada rainha deles.thumb|MalFurion, discípulo de Cenarius Embora ele não pudesse conceber o mal que estava por vir, ele sabia que as vidas dos kaldoreis logo mudariam para sempre…desc=Chapter I: Mythos - The Waking World and the Well of Eternityhttp://portalwow.com.br/historia/historia-do-warcraft-4%C2%AA-parte/ Veja Também * Poço da Eternidade * Kaldorei * Azshara * Nacidos-grandes * Malfurion Stormrage Ligações externas Os Kaldorei e o Poço da Eternidade (in-game) en:The Waking World and the Well of Eternity es:El Despertar del Mundo y el Pozo de la Eternidad pl:The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ru:Калдорай и Источник Вечности (книга в игре) Categoria:Lenda Categoria:Objetos de Cidade de Stormwind Categoria:Achievement objectives Categoria:História do Warcraft